littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnTech01
is the 1st episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It first aired in Japan, celebrating 15th Anniversary of Studio Cygnus establishment and April's Fool Day. Summary Momoha enrolls Hakujitsu Senior High to pursue her dream without know it that she's chasing by WPWE group. Synopsis "Plawres, the wrestling game that the players make their robots, which are about 30 cm tall, fight in the ring. In order to protect humanity and future, this is my chance to protect home and love of my life. You fall in love for me, I will save your heart from the dark fall." Momoha moved back to Hoshiakari Metropolis to enrolls the Hakujitsu Senior High School to pursue her dream becoming the Plawres' mechanic like her father. While she exploring around the school, her PlaWres robot Raiju, say that the school is dedicated to amateur players to create their own robot to participate in WPWE championships. Without knowing about, Momoha receives the mysterious message from unknown person, who told her to download the fighting game called WPWE PlaWres Primavera. But Momoha don't like the fighting game and before deleting an app, a bullying boy tackled her in which accidentally downloading the game. The boy, Rento Ishiguro, laughing at her because she never missing up with game and calling her a "Boiled Octopus", which made her mad and chased him. But the third-year student, Asato Nomi, stopped them, and warn Rento that he will forced him to go to principal office. After Rento become afraid of him and run away, Momoha thanks Asato and said she blamed for being selfish. Until that, her new classmate and roommate Kagura Kotobuki comes to tell her that she is going to meet Daito Ichinomiya, a famous modeler of PlaWres robot Ryuenjin. In the class, Momoha introduce herself to the students, included her childhood friends, Daito and his friend, student council president Kenshi Nikaidou. After class, Momoha and Daito were meeting once again. Daito was nervous to see her at first, but he smile and ask her how she grown up into beautiful lady. Momoha teases Daito by saying how cute and handsome he has and how he's all grown up, making Daito frustrating. The two girls asks Daito if he more like to teach them how to cook and he agreed with smile, but Momoha warn them to not touch him. Then suddenly, Kenshi comes and yells to Daito that he have failed on math and got just 30% of score, forced the girls to walk away from Daito, calling him a failure. Momoha then start to remember about the first time Daito and Kenshi comes to rescue her doll since she was young and Raiju accept it. After school, Momoha and Raiju goes on the tour in Hoshiakari city to buy some food supplies. Suddenly, the famous PlaWres modeler Kazuma Tsukishita and his partner Jake Falcon interrupted her, wanted her to come. Momoha refuse to come until Diamond Prince comes for the rescue. His modeler and Momoha's childhood friend, Yuzuru Yashima, arrives and warn them that he will fight back, forcing Kazuma and Jake to retreats. Momoha thanks Yuzuru for help and he told her that WPWE are after the mysterious object he don't know and said that the PlaWres Tournament will opened soon. Momoha seems don't like to watch it anymore and, after buying some needs, she witnessing the WPWE ring hosted by Black Satan and his son. Then her chronic pain react this, but she takes some pills to calm it. She meets Lucius and his henchmen, Adam and Dante, who say that they're fans of her because she earn a price for winning the champion. Momoha say she want to change her life to pursue her dream. Suddenly, the Three Judge robots interfered the game and start beating up the robots before Momoha realize that she's too delayed and want to go back to school. Lucius smiles evilly while Aeacus laugh hysterically. Momoha rushed quickly, but she bumped into a giant monk, but she ignoring him and start skating with scooter while a giant man is watched her. Back to school, the Chairman Chiharu Umon scold Momoha for not leaving this school without permission, which Momoha apologize that she will never doing again. At girls dormitory, Momoha and Kagura eats their lunch box while talking about WPWE Tournament coming in few days. Then, Rento comes and say if Momoha failed then who's going to take care of them since being the "Boiled Octopus", cause Momoha going mad again and yells at him to shut up. Meanwhile, Neptune and Pegasus performs the diving elbow drop on the loser robot and Kenshi is proud for being genius. In same time, Ritsuka Sanjou finishing his task and return to his dorm with his robot Hercules before the janitor notice them, and Yuzuru beat up some robots with Diamond Prince. At boys dormitory, Daito looking up to the sky, thinking that he want to be the "King" is just a joke. But he need to be more training before he participates the WPWE Tournament. Next day, Momoha goes to the garden to speak with Daito. She said that she never participate in this tournament and want to keep her study instead. As Daito and Ryuenjin realizes that she don't know anything about PlaWres game, Momoha, Raiju, Daito and Ryuenjin were trapped in the virtual reality-like wrestling ring. Then Kazuma and Jake arrives once again, demanding Daito to hands over Momoha for World PlaWrestling Entertainment to join. Momoha moves away in fear while Daito protects her, refusing to give them. Then, Kazuma threaten them to fight with his robot Wild Typhoon if he don't answered. Without heard a threat, Raiju and Ryuenjin step aside to fight against Wild Typhoon and Red Falcon, Jake's robot. But they're overwhelmed and Kazuma goes after Momoha, who just tried to run away from him. But she falls down and cries out at Raiju to run away. Refusing to hear that, Raiju is about to be finished as a lightning strikes on two robots. Kazuma and Jake seeing the purple-haired cyborg in cowboy outfit comes to save Momoha and Daito. Momoha shocked to see his face, but she don't know about him. The cyborg named Hikaru Nanase told Daito that he is his familiar, and ordering Raiju to finish them. But Raiju don't remember about him before he suddenly changed into Ultra-Mode form, overpowering Red Falcon. As her chronic pain react it and her eyes changed into dark pink, Momoha stand up to protect Daito and Hikaru from harms, unleash a mysterious power from her heart to restore Raiju and Ryuenjin's power, allowing them to dispatch Typhoon and Falcon, much for Kazuma and Jake's disbelieve. Hikaru witnessing the power of mysterious ability known as Silicon Microchip that Kazuma is looking for as an episode ends. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Hibiki Rokukawa Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Susumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Rento Ishiguro *Kagura Kotobuki *Yuzuru Yashima *Chiharu Umon *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Risa Hiruma *Dr. David Sinclair *Lucius *Adam and Dante *Hikaru Nanase Villains *Kazuma Tsukishita *Jake Falcon Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Pegasus *Diamond Prince *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Aeacus, Minos, and Rhadamanthus *Wild Typhoon *Rage Falcon Major Events *First anime appearance of World PlaWrestling Entertainment and all Plawres robots. *Momoha Sunohara has officially appearance in the anime, followed by Daito Ichinomiya as the deuteragonist. **First official anime appearances of several characters including: Kenshi, Ritsuka, Hibiki, Asato, Susumu and Shigeru, Rento, Kagura, Yuzuru Yashima, Chairman Umon, Mr. Wakamatsu, Miss Hiruma, Dr. Sinclair, Lucius, Adam and Dante, and Hikaru. **Kazuma Tsukishita and Jake Falcon makes their appearance as Momoha's first rivals in the PlaWres Ring. *Momoha's childhood memories about her first meeting with both Daito and Kenshi are mentioned. *Momoha's mysterious power "Silicon Microchip" awakened for the first time. Differences between game and anime Trivia *Project Cygnus Technocrat anime has officially started, Coinciding with the celebration of the 15th anniversary of Studio Cygnus establishment. *The song Proto♞Set✓GO! is used as an insert song for the first time, where Momoha downloaded and listen to her favorite idols unit Hexa✶Starway's song on her MP3 during the free tour in Hoshiakari Metropolis. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime